La rose et le reseda
by We Fight-We Love
Summary: Petit one-shot sans prétention pour grand poème d'exception. Prologue alternatif de ME3, ou l'évasion de Shepard de Vancouver. Mais un tel plan ne peut fonctionner sans sacrifices. James et Kaidan connaissaient bien les enjeux. L'un croyait, l'autre ne croyait pas. Mais tous les deux aimaient. Pour une femme, ils vivaient. Et quand vient la fin, il n'y a plus qu'elle.


**La rose et le réséda, Louis Aragon  
**

* * *

_Celui qui croyait au ciel_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas_

_Tous deux adoraient la belle_

_Prisonnière des soldats_

_Lequel montait à l'échelle_

_Et lequel guettait en bas_

* * *

« Vous êtes le Lieutenant Vega, c'est ça ? »

« Et vous, le Major Alenko. Je ne crois pas que l'on se soit déjà rencontré.»

« C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas important. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle supporte mal le fait d'être enfermée, en plus par ses propres alliés, mais je fais de mon mieux pour l'aider. »

« Je m'en doute. Elle n'a jamais aimé qu'on lui vole sa liberté. Ils la laissent se déplacer ? »

« Pas en dehors du 21eme étage. Mes quartiers sont juste au niveau inférieur, mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps là-haut avec elle. Vous devriez monter la voir.»

« Non, je suis bien ici. »

* * *

_Celui qui croyait au ciel_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas_

_Qu'importe comment s'appelle_

_Cette clarté sur leur pas_

_Que l'un fut de la chapelle_

_Et l'autre s'y dérobât_

* * *

« Vous devriez. Y a un petit jardin sur un des balcons. On y fait pousser des roses. Et Shepard a planté du réséda. »

« Je me souviens qu'elle aimait cette plante. Même si pour moi, ça ressemble à de la mauvaise herbe. »

« Je lui ai dit aussi. Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. »

« Elle n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. »

« Au moins, elle garde un peu de liberté. Vous savez, la voir sourire, au milieu de toutes ces fleurs qui éclosent avec les premiers rayons du Soleil c'est… Il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde. »

« Shepard, ou le lever du Soleil ? »

« Hm. Les deux. »

« Vous brillez.»

« Pardon ? »

« Vos yeux s'illuminent quand vous parlez d'elle. Et puis, c'est très poétique, cette image du Soleil. »

« Désolé si ça paraît idiot. Mais c'est ce que je pense. »

« Si cela vous rend prêt à tout, tant mieux. »

« Croyez-vous en Dieu, Major ? »

« Je...C'est assez…Soudain, comme question. »

« Je sais. Désolé si ça vous met mal à l'aise. Mais je lui ai posé la même question, en voyant le jour se lever, ce matin. »

« Je comprends. Mais... Non, je ne crois pas.»

« Shepard non plus. Mais je prierai quand même. Je prierai pour qu'elle puisse voir le Soleil se lever, encore et encore, au milieu de toutes ces fleurs.»

« C'est une bonne raison de se battre. »

« Ouais. Je suis paré. Tout est en place ? »

« Presque. Je n'attends plus que le signal de Joker. »

* * *

_Celui qui croyait au ciel_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas_

_Tous les deux étaient fidèles_

_Des lèvres du cœur des bras_

_Et tous les deux disaient qu'elle_

_Vive et qui vivra verra_

* * *

« Je sacrifierai ma vie s'il le faut. Je l'aime, vous savez. »

« Je sais. Disons que j'avais deviné. »

« Ne riez pas de moi. La voir aussi mal, tous les jours, ça a pas été facile. Et puis... C'est vous qu'elle aime. Même quand je l'embrasse, quand je lui parle, ou quand je la serre dans mes bras, elle a ce regard…Vous lui manquez. »

« Elle me manque aussi. Mais faites-moi confiance, quand je vous dis qu'elle vous aime autant que moi. Je la connais bien. Et je suis comme vous, finalement. Je ne vis que pour elle. Tant qu'elle est heureuse, ça m'est égal.»

« C'est pour ça qu'on doit la sortir d'ici. Moi vivant, personne ne la touchera. »

« Je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce niveau la. »

* * *

_Celui qui croyait au ciel_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas_

_Quand les blés sont sous la grêle_

_Fou qui fait le délicat_

_Fou qui songe à ses querelles_

_Au cœur du commun combat_

* * *

« Je n'y pensais pas tout à l'heure, mais… Le fait qu'elle et moi soyons ensemble maintenant, ça ne vous gêne pas ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Mais c'est ma faute. Elle ne vous a jamais raconté, Horizon ? »

« Une fois. »

« Eh bien…Je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle ait à revivre un moment pareil. Alors, même si j'éprouve de la rancœur pour vous, je vais la mettre de côté. La priorité, c'est l'évasion de Shepard. On réglera nos problèmes plus tard, entre adultes responsables. »

« Merci, Alenko. »

« Ne me remerciez pas trop vite. On doit y aller, maintenant. Alors priez pour notre réussite Vega. »

* * *

_Celui qui croyait au ciel_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas_

_Du haut de la citadelle_

_La sentinelle tira_

_Par deux fois et l'un chancelle_

_L'autre tombe qui mourra_

* * *

« Vega ! Vega ! James, est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Je suis touché, mais ça ira. Et Shepard ? Est-ce qu'elle a réussi à atteindre le vaisseau ? »

« Oui, oui, elle y ait. On a réussi. »

« Alors partez ! Protégez là ! Et empêchez cette idiote de venir me chercher !»

« J'aimerai bien Lieutenant. Il faut croire que je ne suis plus aussi rapide qu'avant. »

« Comment ça ? Kaidan ? Mais vous… Hé ! Restez avec moi ! »

* * *

_Celui qui croyait au ciel_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas_

_Ils sont en prison Lequel_

_A le plus triste grabat_

_Lequel plus que l'autre gèle_

_Lequel préfère les rats_

* * *

« Depuis combien de temps on est là ? »

« Bonne question. Deux jours peut -être. Ou trois. »

« J'ai dormi si longtemps ? »

« Votre blessure était grave. Ils vous ont soigné avant de vous jeter là avec moi. »

« Vous avez l'air faible. Ils vous ont nourri ? »

« Le strict minimum, histoire de me garder en vie. Mais le pire ici, c'est la température. Le printemps à Vancouver est plus froid que l'hiver de chez moi. »

« Vous êtes bien un gars du Sud. Un petit coup de froid et y a plus personne. »

« Parlez pour vous ! Ils m'ont laissé mon t-shirt plein de sang, de votre sang. Il a mis au moins six heures avant de sécher ! »

« Hum... Désolé ? »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est l'âge, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Avec les réflexes et tout... C'est dur de vieillir. »

« Hé ! Un peu de respect pour vos ainés ! Shepard est plus vieille que vous, vous savez. »

« Ouais, mais ça compte pas. Elle sera toujours parfaite, même à cent vingt ans. »

« Sûrement. Pas comme nous, pauvres hommes faiblards. Une idée de ce qu"ils vont faire de nous, d'ailleurs ? Ils ne comptent pas nous garder comme ça ? »

« Vous connaissez la procédure mieux que moi, Major. On va se faire exécuter pour trahison. »

« Sans procès ? »

« Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. »

« Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier. »

« Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas croyant, Kaidan… »

* * *

_Celui qui croyait au ciel_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas_

_Un rebelle est un rebelle_

_Deux sanglots font un seul glas_

_Et quand vient l'aube cruelle_

_Passent de vie à trépas_

* * *

« Fusillés, comme de vulgaires renégats ? Vive l'Alliance. »

« Les rebelles doivent être punis. Et puis, on savait que ça pouvait arriver. On connaissait les risques depuis le début. »

« Vrai. Mais j'aurais préféré mourir au combat. »

« Pas moi. Je ne regrette rien. Même si la mort va arriver lâchement par derrière. »

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de regrets. J'aurais au moins rempli cette mission là... »

« Vous pleurez, James ? »

« Ce sont des larmes de joie. Regardez, le Soleil se lève. »

« C'est beau. Mais triste. Quoi qu'il arrive, l'aube continuera à se lever, peu importe les morts et les sacrifices.»

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir au monde. C'est comme ça, et c'est tout. »

« Je sais. Nous ne sommes rien dans l'Univers. D'infimes poussières qui ne vivent pas plus d'une seconde. Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'accepte. »

« C'est tellement plus que ça. Et vous le savez bien. Vous voyez, vous pleurez aussi. »

« Je pleure parce que c'est la fin. »

« Y a pire comme fin, je pense. En plus, le Soleil nous réchauffe un peu. »

« Manque plus qu'une petite bière à siroter. »

« Et du sable. Parce que le lac, il est mignon, mais une plage sans sable, c'est pas une plage. »

« Ouais, je suis d'accord. Et des danseuses en maillot de bain. Oubliez pas les danseuses.

« Le rêve... On invitera Shepard. »

« Aucun souci. En tout cas, heureux de vous avoir connu, Lieutenant. »

« De même, Major. »

* * *

_Celui qui croyait au ciel_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas_

_Répétant le nom de celle_

_Qu'aucun des deux ne trompa_

_Et leur sang rouge ruisselle_

_Même couleur même éclat_

* * *

« A qui est-ce que tu réserves tes dernières pensées, James ? »

« C'est évident non ? A la même que toi. »

« C'est vrai que la question est idiote. Tu crois que tu vas la retrouver, là-haut ? »

« Je prie pour ça. Mais je ne suis pas pressé. Elle a encore le temps de vivre. Et toi ? »

« J'espère juste qu'elle ne m'oubliera pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. »

« Impossible. Comment pourrait-elle oublier les deux amours de sa vie ? »

« J'aime bien quand tu dis ça. »

« Je trouve que ça convient bien à la situation. Et à nous deux aussi. Alors pensons à elle, une dernière fois. »

« A Shepard… »

« A Shepard. »

* * *

_Celui qui croyait au ciel_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas_

_Il coule il coule il se mêle_

_À la terre qu'il aima_

_Pour qu'à la saison nouvelle_

_Mûrisse un raisin muscat_

* * *

« Ces pourris…Savent… Vraiment pas… Tirer. »

« Totalement… D'accord. Mais… ça fait… Beaucoup de sang. »

« Trop de sang… Mais au moins, on l'a versé… Pour celle qu'on aime. »

« Ouais. Et on redevient…Poussière. »

« On retourne à la terre… Pour mieux…Renaître…»

« Adieu, James… »

« Adieu… Kaidan… On se retrouve… de… l'autre… »

* * *

_Celui qui croyait au ciel_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas_

_L'un court et l'autre a des ailes_

_De Bretagne ou du Jura_

_Et framboise ou mirabelle_

_Le grillon rechantera_

_Dites flûte ou violoncelle_

_Le double amour qui brûla_

_L'alouette et l'hirondelle_

_La rose et le réséda_


End file.
